Nature Awakens: Unholy Vengeance Unleashed
Hell Hath no fury like nature's scorn. Nature Awakens The Black Crown, a group of terrorist who followed horrific philosophies, forced their existence upon all Shinobi. An entire village erased. Nearly eradicated from history. All within a day. Feudal Lords massacred, stringed to pieces. Kage's barely escaping. Politically, their horrid plan worked. Men and women joined in riots. Unable to cope with feeling unpaid pain. Unable to believe in their leads. Yet, perfectly hidden under watchful eyes. However, those who survived also finally comprehended how much trouble they faced. Anyone could death. A shinigami had no face, after all. From servants to actual high ranked officers, people lived in absolute fear. Were there allies going to betray trust? Would suicide bombers disembowel the very person families swore to protect. It drove shinobi and citizens alike mad. Paranoia became rampant. As riots and other crimes. But it only worsened over time. Earth responded to man's immense release of natural energy. Life spreading far and wide through it's dragon veins. Soon, the very earth rumbled. As if speaking with higher authorities. Trees started to move on its own. Branches and other vegetation becoming sentient Killing all who possess sufficient chakra... The Dead Walk Again The scientist did not stop with his work. It was not in the scheme of this madman. His eyes drawn to the dead body in front of him, dry laughter echoed from within the secret chambers, as the body twitched. His scalpel wringing in the skin, thick black blood seeped out of the manmade wound, dirtying the hands of the scientist. He laughed, the laugh of success, the laugh of a crazy madmen could be heard. It had taken piles of bodies and hundreds of more were stored away, waiting to be injected with the manmade virus. Trouble was now expected for the Lands of Shinobi that thought little of the big threat of the Black Crown. The madman of the Crown had cultivated fungi, and modifying it with chakra, had managed to create a virus, transmitted by spores, to infect human proteins, bending them the will of nature itself, the God's Will. The virus, once in the body, would destroy it from the inside out eventually, within a month. But in the meantime, these bodies were excellent at detecting the masses of chakra shinobi held. They would home in on those, and set out to infect as many as they could. Through bites, and through spore gas, the virus would spread, into these infected would become a considerable army. It all started down there. In the dead of night, the madman let them loose. Into the Earth Country, infecting those shinobi they could get too, bringing them along as they began to trample into the neighboring countries. These beings, were mindless, unable to die by conventional means. They were like Zetsu, but worse. Unorganized, united in one goal. To infect the shinobi kind in bring it too its knees. Samurai as well, none would be safe. The undead and the living, had come back to take the call of the One. With more, the Shinobi way weakened. And with time, that was unavoidable. The madman, servant to the One, had done it. These zombies would also empowered by the excess of natural energy, and their bite could alter chakra and senjutsu chakra, causing it to turn on the user. The Attacks Tanigakure Black Crown members, four in total, all entered the Land of Rivers at different cardinal directions. It had begun, the nature attacks. The natural energy began weaponizing the nature around, summoning them to life. Trees became humanoid, attacking gold mines, Grass became serpent-like, flowers took to the skies like birds. The Land of Rivers would be nature's first target. The four Black Crown members though, would go to work setting the stage. Purple flames formed, before a glass like wall would generate, around the whole land. The had been set up, closing off any extra help. And, this barrier carried an extra surprise from the standard. Inside, almost like a genjutsu, people at random would turn against their allies. This would spell trouble for those within. And the only way to stop the trouble was to defeat each of the four members, for the barrier to fall... Black Crown had made its next move. Trees towered across the Land, reaching mines, the flowers flying over the village. Nature was everywhere, and soon enough, it had turned into the village's foe. Along with themselves... Ishigakure The undead and artificial men walked into the Bird Country unannounced. But its not like they should of been anyway, as the terrible monsters spread their virus across the land. However, all was not lost in this madness. There were few Black Crown members among the horde, having an operation to complete. Four in total, they would form a barrier identical to the one in the Land of Rivers. Trapping a horde of zombies within, as nature itself weaponized within the Land as well. Trees walked yet again, along with even rocky pillars here as well. Vines grew in length fusing into giant snakes, like the small grass snakes. Ishigakure was under attack as well, Ame's sister nations were being attacked by the merciless Black Crown organization. Screams from within the country began, but its not like anyone could leave... All was not lost though, the four members on the outside could be defeated, but it'd take combined efforts of shinobi all around the outside of the country in order to achieve this. One such shinobi, a kunoichi in fact, would be the Head of the Harema herself. Coming in from the North, she knew what evil the zombies could do. Awakening in the Earth, they had done much in the time they had spent there. Terrorizing and infecting the populace, she managed to escaape with most of the rebels by going into their secret underground tunnels.. But now, she was back. And ready to stop the zombies from going any further. But for that, she'd need to get into Ishigakure, and the Bird Country. But Black Crown would not make this easy... The northern holder of the barrier noticed her quickly, being a sensor type. Affirming she was a sinner as well, having survived the zombie outbreak, he decided to finish Ikioi himself, and soon enough, a battle begun at the north of the barrier. The Force of Nature, vs the Tree's Servant. Ikioi's powers were able to function, but they weren't at the best at the moment. Resorting to taijutsu, she zoomed towards the opponent, engaging him in battle with a poison tipped blade. A close quarters brawl, to eliminate the first part of the barrier.